Weasleys reading epilogue
by daniboy95
Summary: The Weasleys get an unsespected guest and a letter from a stranger, they have never meet. How will they react as they discover something?   This fanfic is writing the year before Ron goes to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Mrs. Weasley was cleaning out in the kitchen with some help from her youngest daughter Ginny, while the rest of the family was around the house and had fun. Mr. Weasley was at work the current time and came home later.  
>Mrs. Weasley was cleaning the floor, while Ginny was cleaning some dishes and song lowly.<p>

Suddenly a loud racking noise came from the living room. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny was slightly startled, but Mrs. Weasley slowly got to her senses and whispered to Ginny "Stay here. I'll go check what it is"

But silently she thought it was surely something with Fred and George again. They always made up such a mess.

She walked into the living room, with her wand up in case of needed defense. But when she came in, all she could see was a small, scrawny boy, with black hair, broken glasses and baggy clothing.

She quickly put her wand back, to be sure she would not let a muggle discover magic.

She looked at the boy, who had a panicking expression of the face, he turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked in panic "Where am I?"

Mrs. Weasley just smiled lightly and answered "You're at the burrow dear"

The boy, who's panic faded and began to look more surprised over someone talking nice to him, asked again "Sorry. But what is the Burrow?"

She smiled again and said "The Burrow is me and my family's house"

The boy looked around and had a curious expression "How did I get here?" He asked with a low voice.

"Dear boy, to be tell the truth. I really don't got a clue" she answered and smiled "But could you tell me, who you are?"

"Harry" the boy said and looked down.

"Harry?" She said, while looking suspicious "Harry who?"

"Harry Potter" He said lowly and looked down at the grown.

Mrs. Weasley gasped in shock, but tried to hide it. She just looked at the boy and said "Hi Harry, Would you like to stay until we find out how you got here?"

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a burden" He said with a low voice.

"Trust me, you won't be a burden, I got a son on about your age, I think he would love to have somebody on his age to play with"

Harry just smiled sadly and looked at Mrs. Weasley. She got up and took him in the hand and lead him into the other room.

When they came in. Harry noticed Ginny was washing dishes and wondered if she had the same life as him, but he didn't quite believe it, he didn't want that life for anyone else.

"Who is that mum?" Said Ginny and smiled to Harry.

"I will get to that in a moment, but you would please go get your brothers? We got a family meeting"

"Ok mum" Then she ran upstairs.

She got over to the clock, and Harry watched in amazement, that is not a normal clock. Instead of numbers it had different sentences like "on way home" "Time to tea" and even "Mortal Danger"

Harry was surprised to see the clock and a picture of a man pointing towards "On way home"

Mrs. Weasley must have noticed the look Harry got and said "Harry you want to ask about something?"

"Uumm... I just wonder how the watch can show, what people are doing..."

"oh. You see, this watch is enchanted, we got it as a gift long time ago"

"Enchanted? as in magic?"

"Yes... Harry don't you know about magic?"

"Not at all miss"

"Just call me Molly, but why don't you know about magic? Whoever you got to live with would surely have told you"

"Aunt Petunia never told me very much, only that my parents died in a car crash" he said and looked down at the ground again.

"What?" Molly fumed a little "Lily and James could never die in a car crash"

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked, eager to hear more.

"Not personally, but I can say they were the nicest people you could wish to be friends with on this planet. I can tell you, you look like your father. But you got your mothers eyes"

Harry just smiled thankfully to her. Then Ginny came down again with four other boys. They all had red hair, was quite tall and thin. They all looked confused from their mother to Harry.

"I will tell you, who our guest is, as soon your father comes home" They all looked at Harry with a questionable look. Harry blushed slightly and just looked at the ground, he wasn't used to this kind of attention.

After, what seemed like an hour to Harry. Mr. Weasley finally came home, he walked into the room with a smile, but looked confused, when he saw them all in the room with a stranger.

He looked at Molly and she answered "This boy, just appeared out of nowhere an hour ago. I felt like we need to give him a home, until we know how to send him back. If you will sit down, I will tell you who he is"

Mr. Weasley sat down with an confused look. They all looked at Molly, who took a deep breath and said with a smile "Everyone. I know this seems strange, but we can trust this boy"

"How do you know that?" The oldest boy asked confused

"Because Percy. This is Harry Potter"

All in the room let out a gasp in amazement and Ginny felt backwards down the chair. She quickly got up and blushed deep red.

"Like I said before, he was in our living room an hour ago, he had no idea over how he got there and I felt it was best if we took care of him, until we know how to get him back"

Suddenly a bright flash filled the room, and on the table was small letter. Mr. Weasley looked carefully at it, took out his wand mumbled some words. and then he took he letter and began to read.

_Hi Everyone. If I stand corrected there should be all the Weasleys in the room, except Bill and Charlie. Harry Potter should also be there. So let's get to the point._

_I want you to read this small chapter about Harrys life 19 years after his school time. After you have read it, Harry will be returned to his home and none of you will remember this happened. There is no completely true point in this, but if you are curious you can read. This is not a try to change time since you will not remember._

_Sincerely J.S.P._

Another bright flash came and in front of them was a paper with the title "19 years later"

They all looked at each other and finally the twins said "Let's read it!"

"Should we really?" Harry asked worried.

"I'll see no point in not to. We will all forget it anyway, so why not? It could be fun"

"True" The other boys said "And we will have to read it if Harry should go back to his family"

Mr. Weasley took up the paper and began to read.


	2. Surprises

**"Nineteen Years Later,"** Mr. Weasley read.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September**

"So this is about someone who goes to Hogwarts?" One of the twins asked

"Yes I guess" Molly said with a small smile.

**was crisp as an apple, and as the little family** **bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl** **trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

Harry just looked shocked.

Then Ron smiled and hit Harry lightly on the arm and said "Guess you will be an father mate"

Harry just smiled nervously to him, but was secretly happy he was called "Mate"

"Who would the mother be?" Fed asked teasingly, but didn't notice Ginny looked a little jealous.

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

"You named her after your mother I'll see"

Harry just smiled sadly, he didn't even knew his mother.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's**

"Albus? Will Dumbledore be there?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Who?" Harry asked

"Albus Dumbledore, he is headmaster of Hogwarts"

"What is Hogwarts?"

"A school for wizards and Witches"

Harry looked confused, but decided this would take all night if he was going to keep asking.

**voice** **drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons** **had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

"Guess he is not Albus Dumbledore then. Maybe you will name one of your kids after him?"

Harry just shrugged.

**"James, give it a rest!"**

"And you got a kid named after your father too?"

"Blimey Harry"

Harry just blushed.

**said Ginny.**

"WHAT?" The living room exploded, it was the brothers who yelled. Ginny just gaped and stared in amazement at the book. But then turned deeply red.

"You marry our sister?" The brothers asked and stared at Harry.

"I'll guess" Harry said and blushed.

They all just grumbled and stared at Harry.

Molly was also amazed, but then smiled at the thought of her daughter marrying Harry. He seemed like a nice boy after all.

"Guess we will be grandparents" Molly whispered to Mr. Weasley, who was feelings proud, but worried at the same time. It was his daughter.

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth -"**

"I'll sense a prankster coming up" the twins sang.

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

The boys shuddered, they have all been under that look, but by their mother.

**The five Potters** **approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James** **took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly,**

"That would be kinda embarrassing" Ron agreed.

**"James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

"Defiantly a prankster in coming" The twins said and grinned.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

"Find who?" George asked, curiously.

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy**

**discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello . . . .**

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

"Show us already!" George spat out.

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose,** **who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

"Al ready in robes? I guess she would be an Ravenclaw"

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry.**

"Guess Ron will be a father to" Fred said teasingly. Ron just blushed as red as Ginny.

"And Harry and Ron are friends" Percy said.

This caused Ron to smile at Harry. Who just smiled back.

**"I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

"Who is Hermione?" Fred asked him

"I don't know. Maybe someone we will be friends with in the future"

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

"ahh true love" Teased George.

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him,"**

"Ron..." Molly sighed and looked at Ron, who just shrunk into the sofa.

The twins laughed and clapped their brother on the shoulder.

**Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

"That is true" The twins agreed.

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,** **having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

"Ron!" Molly cried.

**"Ron!"**

Molly nodded in approval, Ron better keep on this girl.

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.**

**Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

"Who?" They all asked.

**Draco Malfoy**

"This caused all the Weasleys to grumble, except Molly and Ginny. Harry just looked confused.

**was standing there with his wife and son,**

**a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat,**

**which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.**

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

"Guess. That means we will not completely hate each other in the future" Ron said in surprise.

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.**

**"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

"Guess she is very clever" Molly said.

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

"I'll agreed with Hermione on this one" Percy said.

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

"Not true!" Mr. Weasley cried "There is nothing wrong with marrying a pureblood. As long it isn't the Malfoys"

**"Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

**"Teddy's back there,"**

"Who?"

**he said breathlessly,** **pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.**

**"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

"WHO?"

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin!**

"Lupin?" Molly asked in surprise.

"You know him?"

"His father, Remus Lupin I'll guess, is a good friend of the family, but he tries to not to get close other people"

"Why not?"

"He got a sickness" Molly answered shortly.

**Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!**

"From Harry side or our?"

"I have no brothers. I guess it is from your side"

**And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"**

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"**

"OI!"

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"**

"Sounds like a troublemaker. Not unless I want the house destroyed" Harry muttered silently. even through the others heard him just fine.

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

"Guess you don't change that much ah Harry?" Ron said and smiled

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

Molly just looked down sad and a tear left her eye.

Harry looked confused, but knew better than to ask.

**"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

**"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

**"But you know Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love . . . ."**

"Hope he is good" Ginny said surprising everyone. She had been quite until now.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."**

**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him,**

Ginny huffed. She didn't need permission to kiss her sons.

**gave his father a fleeting hug,** **then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

"Hagrid?"

"The keeper of keys at Hogwarts. He often helps out with different things that Dumbledore wants him to. He is a good friends and very loyal"

Harry just smiled and understood, why his future self was friends with him.

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

**"Albus Severus,"**

All the brothers, who was in Hogwarts glared at the book and then at Harry in surprise, while the wondered, why anyone would name their child after that greasy git.

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

The Hogwarts students huffed at that.

**"But just say-"**

**"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?**

"You will make a great father Harry" Mr. Weasley smiled to him

"Thank you sir" he answered and blushed

"just call me Arthur. Everyone does that"

**It doesn't matter to us, Al.** **But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry.**

"It did?" Fred asked in surprise.

"It is in the future. I don't really know for sure" Harry replied.

**He had never told any of his children that before,**

**and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the door were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

"At you Harry!" The twins cheered.

"Why?"

"Because you are maybe famous in the future" Molly answered quickly, not wanting the boy to get the truth in this way.

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

"Yeah right..." The twins huffed, but smiled at the joke on the same time"

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed.**

**The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him . **

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

Same did Harry without knowing.

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. ****All was well.**

"Why would it hurt?"

"Don't know. Maybe we will know in the future"

Another letter appeared, Arthur took it and read

_Now that you have read the chapter. I will give you some time to say goodbye for now. Your memory of this time will be deleted to not harm anything in the future.  
>J.S.P.<em>

Harry just looked at the Weasley family and said "Well. I guess this is goodbye for now. I hope I'll see you later, when I begin at Hogwarts"

The family just smiled at him. But then Ginny did something unexpected. She ran over and gave Harry a big hug.

This caused all of the brothers to glare at Harry.

The Ginny cried "Promise me, you will meet us in the future!"

"I can't" He said sad "But I got a good feeling we will meet"

Then Ginny released him. He walked a step away from them, smiled and disappeared.

The Weasley family turned to each other and said "Why are we in here?"

"I don't know, but I can see it is time for dinner"

Then Molly turned around and walked out in the kitchen to make dinner, she called "Ginny! Will you come and help me please?"

"Ok mum" She walked out in the kitchen with a weird feeling. A feeling of happiness she couldn't explain.


End file.
